MLP: Generations are Magic
My Little Pony: Generations are Magic MLP:GaM is about the 'mane six' in the future, where they had kids of their own. To the creator, this is thought of Generation 4.5 this story has not, of course, been accepted as fanon and is purely headcanon. Prologue After peace and friendship was restored in Ponyville, Princess Celestia crowned Twilight Sparkle as Ruler of Ponyville. AJ,Rarity,Dash,Pinkie, and Flutter were rulers over their element (along with Twi). ''A few years later, The Main Six had kids, all didn't know each other, all diffrent likings, but all had the elements inside of them... They are.... Generations. Characters Canon Characters *Twilight Sparkle *Apple Jack (AJ) *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Apple Bloom *Starlight Glimmer *Mrs. & Mr. Cake *Pound Cake *Pumpkin Cake *Princess Celestia *Spike the dragon Headcannon Characters *Moonlight Bright *Cloudy Dash *Parody Doo *Thumbelina *Apple Leaf *Jewels *Shine *Screwball *Snowdrop *LightStar Glimmer Villains *Mr. CrashMaker (Fanon) *Queen Chrysails Antagonists *Willow Woods (Fanon) *Dissyia (Fanon) *Screwball (Fanon/Canon) 'Chapters ' *''Generations are Magic and Shine Togertheir'' *''Screwy Chaos'' *''When the Williow Winds'' *''Rainbow Factory 2: Cloudy in Cloudsdale'' *Shine light fight" ''Generation Main Six'' ''Moonlight Bright Moonlight Bright is the child of Twilight Sparkle. Moonlight hates being royalty , all she wants is be free. After going to Ponyville with her mom to welcome a choosen student for her, Moonlight was happy to leave the castle and to breath fresh air. Moonlight has purple skin and dark purple eyes like her mom; Starlight has a dark sea blue mane and tail with pink and blue green streaks . Her cutiemark is a white star with fireworks around it. She has twin older brothers named Solar and Steel. ''Cloudy Dash '' Cloudy Dash is the child of Rainbow Dash. Like her mother, Cloudy is into racing and being a true tomboy. Cloudy is friends with Thumbelina and Apple Leaf. Cloudy dislikes Moonlight (just like Thumbelina and Apple Leaf), reason for is in the song called "Background". Even though it isn't really Moonlight's fault. Cloudy has blue skin and hot pink eyes like her mom; Cloudy has a red mane with orange streaks and a tail thats blue that fades into green. Her cutie mark is a white puffy cloud. She's the only child. ''Parody Doo '' Parody Doo is the child of Pinkie Pie. Like her name, She parodies her mom acts and beliefs in "the Show" (MLP:FiM). Parody is very childish and one of the two how doesnt hate Starlight (the other being Jewels). Parody's catchphase is "SURPRISE!", like her "half-aunt" (Surprise, a G1 pony) and "Doo Who?" being her running gag. Parody has a dark secret which was said in the song "Background". Parody looks like the filly version of her mom. Her cutiemark is Confetti. She was the only child but Pinkie had another kid, a baby colt named Sharpie. ''Flutter Fluter is the adpoted child of Fluttershy. Before being adpoted by Fluttershy, Fluttet was raised by the wild animals of the forest, she is bit of a tomboy her self and she can sometimes be a handful for Fluttershy sometimes. She hates Moonlight because she thinks Moonlight is selfish. Flutter has pale bright yellow-green skin and dark green mane and tail with pink streaks. Her cutiemark is a pink flower. Flutter is the only child but she kinda count her animal friends has siblings, like Dotty the deer, Pattern the beaver, Tic-tok the blue jay and Jaboo the rat. ''Apple Leaf'' Apple Leaf is the child of Apple Jack. Apple Leaf is a Tomboy also, she likes apples, and buddies with Cloudy Dash. Apple Leaf is the third filly who hates Moonlight because she thinks Starlight is into too much in the "city" (the royal life). Apple Leaf has a color scheme of Babs seed; Her mane and tail is braided and she wears a green cowgirl hat and a green coat. Her cutiemark is a apple with a leaf on the stem. Apple Leaf has four brothers, all of them (including Apple Leaf) was born on the same day. Note: The brother's names are Apple Juice, Wealthy, Acres, and Sour Slice. ''Jewels Jewels is the child of Rarity. Jewels is a princess indeed, her mother married a "Better" prince. Since Rarity and Twilight are close, Jewels and Moonlight call each other "cousins". Jewels always teach Moonlight to be a better princess and that being royality take many abilities. Jewels has the same color scheme as Rarity. Jewels mane and tail is kinda curly. She wears gold bracelets with jews on them. Jewels has a Older Brother named Prince Cavery. "Not a main six just a main charater" " Shine" Shine is the child of one of the Main Six's friends. Her mom, Sali Caro one of tthe Main Six old friend sent Shine to Ponyville after Luna and Celasta call her for "important bissniss". She isn't a pony but actally is a rare spiecies called Canie. Shine descised herself as a pony because she didnt want no one to freak.Shine doesn't hate Moonlight. She likes her and wants to tell them about thier mothers that are friends. In the song "Am I A Moster" it tells how she hates when ponys judge her because of how she looks. She tries to be friends with Moonlight but when he descise fades Moonlight is scared when she sees her real self.Shine is the lost element of harmary, the harmany of respect. She has wings and a horn. Her body is gray and whitish.In canie form she has no mane and her ears are pointed. Shine's tail is black and purple. In pony form it is the same thing ectcapt she has a mane. She is consitered a princess when they see her wings Others ''Nyx See Nyx in http://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/Nyx, Credits to the maker of Nyx ''Dissyia Dissyia was created by Discord, Dissyia has the ability to turn into a pony and she is kinda a sister figure to Screwball. ''Screwball See Screwball in http://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/Screwball ''Mr. CrashMaker'' Mr. Crashmaker is a mean flight teacher, who mess with little pegasi's flight test just to send them to Rainbow Factory. ''Willow Woods'' Willow Woods is a pony who transformed into a tree for making fun of Zecora's Magic and stuff. "Snowdrop" Snowdrop is the blind pegasi who made the first snowflake. She is kind and used to get bullied alot when she was a filly. " Queen Chrysails" Chrysails was the queen of changlings. She used to be. Now she is seeking revenge. Chapter Summaries ''-Coming Soon IN 2018-'' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)